Talk:3.5e Monsters
Properties blah blah nav blah blah properties blah blah. sometimes i feel like I'm saying the same things over and over again... Thing 1 - Templates need to be pulled from this list. They have their own section in the monster manual, they get their own section on our wiki too. We have two options for templates and creatures: #Do like we do with classes, and keep them under the same section of 3.5e homebrew, but give them separate pages within the creatures section. So navigation would look like 3.5e homebrew -> creatures -> templates and 3.5e homebrew -> creatures -> monster writeups. #Give them both their own entry on the 3.5e homebrew page. Navigation would look like 3.5e homebrew -> monsters and 3.5e homebrew -> templates. I prefer option 1, and if I don't get any strong opinions the other way that's what I'll do. On layout, the table actually isn't bad as is. It gives you a page which may include several sub-monsters, and actually gives you each of the sub-monsters' names and CRs as well as a description of the entire entry. That's pretty good actually, since it lets you find individual creatures who are part of a larger page. About the only thing I'd add to the tables is a Type (and maybe subtype, though I'm inclined to skip it for space reasons) and Environment column. On properties, we have individual names, summary, CRs, types, subtypes, environment... we could toss in ECL and LA for those writeups that double as races. We can also do size, but I'm not sure that would be a useful search item or what else to add if not that. Thoughts appreciated. - TarkisFlux 01:16, October 14, 2009 (UTC) : : → Templates :I prefer to keep the page called 3.5e Creatures rather than Monsters for the main reason that all the articles are (3.5e Creature). Monsters kinda has a connotation of well, being monstrous. If type and subtype could be added to the table, it would be cool. Environment might be more for data browsing than the main listing. Same for size. Handy for browsing entries, but probably not needed for the main table listing. --Ganteka Future 20:24, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Easy enough Gan. Are you opposed to naming the over-page 3.5e Monster Manual (or something similar), with sub-pages for creatures and templates? ::Also, is there a preference between displaying multiple creatures from the same entry on different lines as opposed to the same line separated by commas? The current ask table does the former (and is my preference), while my placeholder table at the bottom does the latter (and makes it harder to read I think). - TarkisFlux 01:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) On a Separate (but related) Note The Glossary needs a new home. It contained pages like 3.5e Creature Abilities, Terms (which I don't think we ever had), new Types and Subtypes, Conditions and... I think that's it for glossary article categories. Anyways, it was originally under the creature page heading. Any ideas where it should go now other than directly linked from the 3.5e Homebrew page? --Ganteka Future 20:24, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean the SRD glossary, or is this something else I haven't seen yet? - TarkisFlux 20:29, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Familiar Catagory Would it be possible to have a catagory which makes a creature down as being suitable for a familiar, animal companion, or paladin mount? I think, for those searching for such things, that would be a useful benefit. What say you? -- Eiji Hyrule 19:23, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Go ahead, just make sure you include the relevant rules for using the monster as that in each page that has such a category. Surgo 19:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC)